cartoonsandfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Todd
Jason Todd was a former Robin. In the Batman comics Jason Todd was killed by The Joker but was later resurrected and became Red Hood. He is mentioned in the episode "X" where Beast Boy discusses who Red X really is. He had a drawing of people that could be Red X and Jason Todd is seen in the drawing as a theory. Powers and Abilities Peak Physical Condition: By matching his former mentor in combat he has proven that he is physically superior to most Olympic athletes, just as Batman is. His reflexes, stamina, and endurance are roughly comparable to that of Dick Grayson. Master Martial Artist: Jason Todd is a highly skilled combatant trained by Batman. Although he was always more of a brawler as Robin, following his ressurection, he gained more training and demonstrated himself to be far more skilled that previous. This is shown when he fought his former mentor and Nightwing to a standstill and when Jason has held his own against the Green Arrow in a sword fight, and overpowered Tim Drake at Titans Tower, proving himself to be a formidable adversary. Skilled Acrobat: In his training as Robin he has been taught Acrobatics. Skilled Swordsman: Jason has shown to be skilled enough to hold his own against the Green Arrow in a sword fight until he ultimately lost. Skilled detective: Jason has shown some skill as a detective most notably in Outsiders #44 and #45. Strength level: Jason Todd possesses the normal human strength of a 6-foot, 225-pound young man who regularly engages in intensive physical exercise. Paraphernalia Equipment Robin Costume: After becoming Robin, Todd received Dick Grayson's old Robin costume. It includes an fabric tunic, that offered limited protection against bullets and blunt attacks, a yellow cape, green shorts and pixie-boots. His utility belt carried batarangs, grappling hooks, gas pellets and assorted other bat-related wepons. Red Hood Costume: Following his resurrection, Jason took on the Joker's old mantle of the Red Hood. His interpretation however involved jeans, a t-shirt, and a biker's jacket. He wears two masks. The first being a red-domino mask, fixed in place with spirit gum, and includes a built-in radio transmitter/receiver and Starlite night-vision lenses. His gauntlets and boots each contain eight compartments in which he can store items. His second mask was a metallic red hood, which offered many of the same functions as his mask, thought also added better protection for his face. Red Robin Costume: Similar in some ways to Robin's current costume, this this costume offered many of the same protections and functions, although it had added glider capability in the cape, and assorted Robin-esque weaponry. Batman Costume: Unlike the conventional Batman costume, Jason's version was far more militaristic, with heavier body armor of gray and black. Rather than the normal cowl design, the pointed ears were made to look more like devil horns, and the lenses glowed red giving him a far more demonic appearance. The mouth of the of the mask was covered with a gas-mask type devise. Rather than carrying the normal non-leathal utility belt, Jason's was filled with assorted lethal weaponry. *'Transportation:' None known. *'Weapons:' Guns; Tasers; Explosives, Batarangs. Notes A teaser image released to promote Countdown showed a figure resembling Red Robin among assembled heroes in poses symbolic of their roles in the series. After a series of contradictory statements about this figure, executive editor Dan DiDio firmly stated in the July 2007 DC Nation column that the figure is Jason Todd; Todd, a major player in Countdown, has gone under the aliases 'Red Hood' and 'Robin'. Jason Todd is also referenced in Batman: Arkham Asylum. When Joker Challenges Batman to get to Harley Quinn without being spotted, he adds "I might even give you Harley! It looks like you could use a new sidekick.". When he says "it looks like you could use a new sidekick", he may be refering to Todd's death. Appearances *''A Death in the Family'' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Male Cartoon Network Characters Category:Teen Titans Characters